Rickdemption's on my mind
by Thedarkgirl1121
Summary: Rick and Morty have always been together, Morty as Rick's sidekick, and even dare I say, Rick's best friend, but one faithful afternoon, all that changes. Will Rick and Morty still be Rick and Morty after all these obstacles? Find out here! (Changed the title because it sounded lame hehe)
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey hey guys, new story here. Um idk I've been thinking about writing about Rick and Morty for a while so here goes. Also ive had this idea since this morning and for some reason it stuck to me . Hopefully this story turns out good. Anyways, here goes chapter one. Wubba lubba dub dub!

* * *

 _October 1st, year 2017._

' _Another boring ordinary day'_

Those words crossed Morty's mind as he was walking home from school. His hands were in his pockets as he walked on the sidewalk, leaves crunching beneath him as he moved forward.

He had tried to impress Jessica today again. And again, to no avail. He was _so_ close though. Or at least he thought he was. But _Brad._ That name made his chest burn and fist clench.

Brad just had to intervene and ruin his shot! He had to be noisey and tell him that Jessica was so out of his lead and that he should just give up because him trying was already embarrassing enough. Geez, what a self esteem booster that guy is. And the most embarrassing part, Jessica laughed at him! As if his spirits weren't already low enough.

Morty sighed. He had to impress her. _Needed_ to. She would like him. She just needed to give him a chance. She would be surprised on how much she would want him.

' _She just needs a little push into the right direction,'_ he thought.

 _'She'll like me, as much as I want her.'_ He chanted over in his head as he reached his street.

As he came closer and closer to his house, he noticed the garage was closed. That was strange. Rick was usually working on something in the garage when he got home.

 _'Must be taking a break or something.'_ Morty thought as he walked up to his front door.

As he entered the house, he noticed that Rick was on the couch watching some TV, on the interdimensional cable box he created, with a beer in hand and the controller in the other switching through channels every thirty seconds or so.

' _Typical Rick.'_ Morty thought as he climbed upstairs quickly.

Morty walked past the small hallway upstairs, passing his parents room that was closed. Then walking past Summer's room, which was opened ajar a bit. But seemed like no one was inside either.

He quickly opened his bedroom door and went inside, setting his backpack down. He then took off his shoes and socks, and put on some slide flip flops. When he took off his school clothes, his normal yellow T-shirt with blue jeans, he put on some old 'stay in the house' clothes.

After he was done he headed back down stairs to see what to do. He passed Rick who was now on the phone, mentioning about a day or something.

' _He must've ordered something online again or something.'_

Morty walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle, opening it and taking a big gulp as something out of the corner of his eyes he saw a note on the fridge .

He picked it up as he set his water bottle down.

 _'Working late today :( Foods in the fridge!- love mom'_

"Yikes when dad finds out that mom will be working late with that Devin guy, he's going to have a field day." Morty mumbled.

His dad was super insecure and Rick didn't help much with that either, always reminding them that their marriage was coming to an end soon.

 _'Wonder who Grandma was.'_

They never talked about Rick's ex-wife. They didn't know what happened or who she was. All they knew is that they weren't allowed to talk about it, especially not to Rick. Mom had warned them that she was afraid if they even mentioned it, he would probably leave again so not to because this was her time to try and spend some time with her dad since he had left her when she was a child.

 _'Man how fucked was that.'_ He thought as he made his way into the couch next to Rick. He was still on the phone when he sat trying to focus on the TV.

"By Friday then? It'll be here?" Rick said in a bored tone. He must definitely be ordering something.

 _'Wonder what it is this time?'_ Morty thought. The call _s_ eem to be wrapping up as Rick said a few more things

"Excellent, so you guys better not fuck this up, I'll be expecting it on Friday." Rick said while pushing the 'end call' button and finally facing Morty with a bored look.

"Hey Morty, so I was browsing the TV and look what I found." He said while flipping to a channel called 'Ball Fondlers: The Ball invasion!'

Morty decided not to ask about what the call was about or what he was getting. He figured if he wanted to talk about it, he would've told him. Anyways, he'll probably just tell him to fuck off and to mind his own business.

"Hehe, Ball Fondlers." Morty laughed and they both focused on the Tv.

' _I won't mention it now, at least. Maybe after dinner but definitely not now. Rick looks distracted or something.'_ Morty thought as he promised he'll come back to this later.

* * *

Dinner had been silent.

His dad, for some ' _weird'_ reason, had to go on an errand out of no where after reading mom's note. Most definitely heading to the horse clinic where mom works so he could keep an eye on her.

He would never say it aloud but his dad was weird. Who in their messed up head spies on his wife at a horse clinic? His family was so messed up.

It was just Rick and Morty eating his mom's food. She had made pork chops and mashed potatoes.

 _'She was probably home today until they called her in to fill in for someone.'_ Morty thought as he ate his food silently.

Rick was doing the same as he was looking at his food carelessly. Should he bring it up now?

"S-so," Morty stuttered out.

Rick lifted his head barely and looked at him.

"W-were you like buying something online earl-earlier or w-what?" He finally asked. He hated having anxiety because it made him nervous to ask simple questions.

Rick looked down and kept eating until he took a gulp of his mango juice. After a long pause he finally replied.

"Yeah something like that, why?" Rick gazed down to his food again.

"O-oh uh, n-no reason, just asking," Morty looked down at his food again. Should he ask what it was?

"W-what'd you buy?" Morty asked.

Rick looked up and sighed in annoyance. Okay, yeah he was definitely going to blow him off right now.

"L-listen, Morty, don't worry about it. You'll find out when it's here." He grumbled.

"So this Friday?" Morty asked.

Rick looked up one last time to Morty.

"Yeeep." He breathed out and went back his food.

"W-well I can't wait to see it, Rick." Morty said with a smile.

"La dee da." Rick said with fake enthusiasm.

Well whatever it was, it must be something big and important.

' _And I can't wait to see what it is.'_ Morty thought as he realized today was Thursday. And his anticipation grew bigger, excited for tomorrow's reveal.

* * *

Kinda short I know but I don't want to put in a lot of details just yet. So anyways review, comment what you think it'll be etc. I'll read through the comments to see if anyone got it.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey there welp, we didn't get any reviews on the first chapter but I guess that's ok. I think it's just that people don't really know about Rick and Morty since it came out not to long ago but thats fine, we'll get there. Anyways, this is chapter numero dos haha, enjoy._

* * *

 _October 2, Friday, 2017_

' _Oh geez, oh boy,'_ Morty kept chanting in his head while walking home from school. Today was Friday. ' _Today's the day.'_ Morty exclaimed

Rick had promised him that by the time he got home, that the thing would be there. ' _What in the world is it?!'_ Morty was anticipating this all day. He usually paid no attention in school but, especially not today. All he could think of was all things that Rick could've ordered. And if Rick didn't want to tell him on the spot then it must be super cool and super important.

' _Oh it could be a new gadget to go back in time, or maybe a new sort of spaceship that makes traveling easier.'_ He kind of hoped it was the last one because they did seriously need to up their game with the spaceship. I mean, they were flying a ship made of junk. Oh the possibilities!

Morty walked faster and faster when he saw he was reaching his home. He sprinted through the front porch to his door, knocking on it rather impatiently.

It took a while but after a minute, he supposed, a irritated looking Rick came and answered the door and let him in. He was on the phone again and boy, did he look pissed.

Morty looked at Rick with a concern. Something was wrong with Rick, he could just see how much the man was seething with annoyance. Rick looked at Morty for a second, then ignored him, returning to his troublesome call.

"No you listen here, y-you m-mother fuckers. You said you'll have it here today at Twelve Thirty! It's One O' Five, you dipshits! If it doesn't get here by Three O'clock, I'm going to end your whole little agency!" And with that Rick pushed the end call button and grabbed his temples, rubbing them in circles obviously indicating that he was beyond pissed and that he had a headache.

Rick sighed in annoyance and mumbled about getting a drink or something. It was obvious that the package hadn't come in yet, and probably wasn't going to today. Morty pitied whoever got on Rick's bad side. The man could be a little crazy, well, all of the times actually.

Morty decided to avoid Rick at the moment, not wanting to become his number two on his 'I'm going to strangle you in your sleep' list. Perhaps he'd cool down by dinner time.

' _Hopefully he gets his shit together by dinner,'_ Morty thought. ' _A grumpy Rick was never a good Rick.'_ And he really didn't feel like eating alone, trying to avoid an annoyed Rick.

* * *

Everyone was eating dinner together today.

Well everyone except Summer. She had gone out again.

Small talk was exchanged at the dinner table. And of course, Morty was the first victim.

"So, Morty, anything new in school?" Jerry's voice broke the silence. Oh you've got to be kidding me.

"U-uh, it was okay, I guess." Morty said in a monotone voice. ' _Way to throw me under the bus, dad.'_ Morty thought annoyed.

"Haha, I was reading a article about Taddy Mason, and let me just say that—," Jerry was interrupted by an annoyed sigh.

"Jerry, no one gives one single fuck about Taddy Mason, just shut up and let me enjoy my daughter's wonderful cooking." Rick said while giving Beth a small smile. Rick really knows how to get what he wants.

"Oh, dad." Beth said with smile on her face and borderline tears spilling off her face. She fanned her face with her hands.

"B-but, but Beth! This is my house, he can't tell me what to do! He doesn't even pay—." Jerry was once cut off again.

"Shut it, Jerry! We're having dinner here." Morty's mom hissed at his husband, as if he was a child. Jerry immediately coward down. Yikes.

"I'm just so happy that we all get to—," this time, Beth was interrupted. A knock on the door was heard. Jerry looked at Beth, Beth looked at Morty and Morty looked at Rick. A smirk was slowly raising on Rick's face. Oh shit! The package.

"Fuck yeah, motherfuckers! Whoo! It's here, bitches!" Rick exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat. He opened the door and signed off on the clipboard. Rick looked like he could kiss the guy from so much joy.

Morty was so surprised, he had never seen Rick this happy since, ever, now that he thinks about it. Rick slammed the door closed and kept dancing of joy, spewing obscurities.

"Fuck yes! Ooh ooh! Wubba lubba dub dub! Hahah man, lick lick lick my balls, bitches!" He laughed while calming down a bit.

Morty and Beth found it hilarious on how he was acting. Jerry just stood there and frowned at him, his arms crossed in disapproval.

"What's got you so excited, dad?" Beth asked while smiling at her father's mood change.

"Sweetie, I got something that'll probably make our lives a bit more easier." He said with a smirk on his face while shaking the box a bit. It looked small, small enough to carry a puppy or something. He opened the box and started putting the pieces together.

' _So much for our new spaceship.'_ Morty thought a bit disappointed but nonetheless, still excited to see what it does.

"Really? How will it do that?" Jerry asked, confused on how a small little device could do such thing.

"Well, it'll make my life easier, I'm guessing yours too but that doesn't matter now." Rick said while fixing the device. It looked like a small round pad with some sort of scanner on the top to bottom of the side of the pad. It looked like some sort of teleportation device.

"So w-what's it do, Rick?" Morty asked. He was starting to think it was definitely a teleportating device. And well, he wasn't wrong in a sense.

"Morty, are you fucking ready to see this shit!" Rick shouted, while pressing a button. A strange light appeared on the side and bottom of the gadget. It started to whine and smoke started to swirl around. For a second, Morty thought the thing was going to blow up into tiny little pieces. He was getting a bit scared.

"Um, Rick?" Morty shouted out while covering his face with his hands. The light was getting brighter by the second.

"Here it comes baby!" Rick yelled back, eyes covered too by his arms. Then a rather loud boom was heard, scaring the Smiths a bit. Then everything stilled.

The lights turned off and the engine humming started to die off little by little until the only thing left was a big , white, cloud of smoke that was slowly fading away.

"Everyone, meet Melanie." Rick said, fanning smoke out of his face.

Then out came a rather short girl with brown long hair, glasses, and a Science is rad' shirt with the NASA logo underneath. She stepped out and tripped on the pad, falling to the ground, sputtering apologies and trying to get up. Rick rolled his eyes and helped her up.

She looked up and blushed a bit, studdering a thank you to Rick. She cleaned off her jeans and sighed tiredly.

"Holy crap, that was one fall." She said while throwing herself on the couch, taking a minute to catch her breath. Once she recollected her breathing, she looked at us a bit tired, but still with a smile on her face. She had purple braces with little freckles on her face. She weakly extended a small hand towards us.

"What's up there, I'm Melanie, Rick's new assistant." She said while waiting for someone to reach out and return her handshake. ' _Wait hold up, Rick's new who?!'_ Morty did a double take.

When no one returned her handshake, she put it down slowly, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Sheesh, tough crowd huh?" She said while looking at Rick who shrugged his shoulders. Everyone was still.

"Hehe, yikes, I take it you're all in shock. Well don't worry I come in peace. Peace among worlds, eh? Rick?" She said while flipping them off. She looked at Rick who gave out a toothy grin and flipped her back off.

"D-dad. Please explain what the hell y-you just did." Beth said, while looking straight at the girl who just teleported from who knows what.

"Oh, hehe, I probably should've mentioned this to you, sweetie. Ol' daddy here got himself an assistant. Temporarily, of course." Rick said kind of sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh dad." Beth sighed and put her hand on her forehead.

Morty just stared at Rick, confused and quite frankly, a bit hurt.

"What do you think, Morty?" Rick said.

Morty just looked at his grandfather and sighed. He walked past them and headed upstairs. There was then the sound of a door opening then slamming.

"Yikes," Melanie said while cringing a bit. "Bad timing, man."

They heard the front door opening and closing before Summer walked up, texting on her phone until she looked up and saw the fiasco. She then looked around, analyzing what happened, looked at the strange girl that was sitting on their couch and turned back slowly, then quickly headed for the door and exiting out of the home. She was not dealing with whatever just happened.

* * *

Good? Bad? Thoughts? Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Um still no reviews and only one follow. Well at least someone likes the story. Thank you for following, said person, it means a lot because it means I'm at least not writing for my self. Anyways, heres chapter 3, I was planning on releasing this later but since im bored and have nothing else to do then might as well. Please enjoy it and leave a review on any thoughts so far. Aaaaand thats the way the news goes!

Ps: I also got a Free Rick phone case I got it literally a couple of days ago on a Friday! Its super cool i wish i could show you guys! Ok ok on to the story now.

Disclaimer: none of the stuff I mention here are in any way mine. Including the show, sadly.

* * *

Monday, October 5th.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Morty shifted on his bed. Not fully wanting to accept the fact that it was Monday and there was school.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

He groaned and tried going back to sleep, snuggling into his pillow more. ' _How come it feels so nice and comfortable right now? Why hadn't it felt like this last night when he tried everything to go to sleep?'_ Morty thought groggily.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

If only that stupid noise would go away. All he wanted was sleep, was that so hard to ask for?

 _Beep! Beep! Be--_

"Alright, alright, holy shit." Morty mumbled under his breath as he wacked at his alarm clock. ' _Do people still use alarm clocks any more?'_ Probably not.

He got up slowly, saddened that he had to leave his wonderful bed to start another shitty day. He blew out his breath in a agitated manner and walked out of his room, walking into the bathroom to shower.

After having completed that wonderful task, he changed quickly and went down stairs, breakfast already being served and the family already digging in. That new rinky dink girl, _'Rick's new assistant'_ Morty thought bitterly, was sitting next to Rick, forcing Morty to sit across from Rick. Oh how _lovely._

He sat down and looked at his food, suddenly feeling no appetite for his mothers pancakes with hash browns he loved so much. Instead, grabbing a piece of toast with butter, he started nibbling on the corner pieces, looking down at his phone he saw he only had about ten minutes left before he was late.

Morty got up to excuse himself off the table, already heading upstairs for his backpack when a awkward cough stopped him in his tracks. _Oh no._

"Morty, you barely had anything to eat, I made your favorite today." Beth trailed off. Morty already knew what she was doing.

"Y-yeah thanks mom, but I'm actually not feeling too good to be eating this early. Still full on last nights dinner." Morty said while giving an awkward smile and patted at his stomach.

"Oh, well, um do you want to stay home today? Do you feel like throwing up?" Beth said, almost getting up to check his temperature and ask him millions of questions.

 _'For what? So I could see my replacement do a better job than me and rub it in my face? So I can wallow on why Rick would replace me? Nooo thank you.'_ Morty thought bitterly while glaring at the table. He sighed.

"N-no mom, just not hungry right now that's all," Morty said already heading for the staircase. "I-I'm going to be late if I don't get going." He said while trying to quickly climb the stairs and getting the hell out of there.

"Do you want us to take you? Maybe Rick can drop you off today?" Beth yelled out while looking at her dad, munching away on his pancakes, looking up to the mention of his name. Rick shook his head and sighed, annoyed that he not only had to deal with this kids weird mood swings, but also have to look after him like some butler or something.

"Nope!" Morty said too quickly while coming down the stairs and surprising everyone. "I'd rather walk." He said while heading straight for the door, muttering a goodbye to his family, shutting the door loudly.

* * *

When he walked out, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Heading out, he put in his earbuds and put some music, trying to drown out reality for a while. Trying so _hard_ to die out his emotions.

To say that the weekend was shitty and awkward and basically a living hell was an understatement.

First off, he rarely left his room after that whole ordeal. That dumb annoying Rick _helper_ had spent all her time with Rick. Already, he had been cut off from 2 adventures where they either forget or they purposely don't take him along. _'What a nice slap in the face, Rick.'_ Morty kicked a rock on the path way.

Morty _had_ to talk about this to Rick. What the hell was going on, one second he was the one he would non stop drag along and make him miss school everyday, to Rick being all nice and dandy with a literal alien while ignoring his own actual grandson. Well, she came from space, she looked human but for all he knew, she was some demon from the planet loser; population: Melanie.

Oh, he was going to _kill_ Rick for betraying him like that.

Well, maybe not literally, but definitely figuratively. He was going to give him a piece of his mind. In fact, he was going to renounce his name as his sidekick once and for all infront of her. So she could see what she caused.

Morty looked down and slowly made his way, slowly seeing the school appear, hearing the bell ring. Kids slowly started scrambling inside. Leaving Morty to enter alone.

* * *

Morty started walking slowly to his house. He kind of didn't feel like coming home anymore. To seeing them spread their 'oh so cool' adventure stories in his face. So she could gloat and say that she was a better sidekick that he ever was and to have Rick confirm that.

Morty slowly started drifting off his usual path home, to another one leading to his small town. Looking at the time, he saw that it was two thirty. He should've been home by now, but he honestly didn't care at that point.

He looked up, seeing teenagers walking with their friends, discussing plans for the weekend. Geez, must be nice. Morty longed to have at least one friend. No one ever talked to him. Thanks to Brad.

Morty shook his head. Right now was no time to think of imbeciles, starting with Brad. He started making his way into a local mini liquor store right off the corner of the street.

Walking in, the door swinging open with a bell sound. A smell of stale cigarettes and cheap coffee hit his nose almost immediately. He slowly made his way across the counter towards the candy aisle. Looking primarily for two things only.

He spotted the Chocolate bars rather quickly. He grabbed two and headed for the beer aisle. He looked at some brands of beer while making his way down to the water bottle section, in a way that, as much as he didn't want to admit, would had made him look like Rick going through withdrawals. He stopped momentarily infont of some cheap beer and stared at it, seeing his reflection in the mirror.

Morty looked at himself before taking a deep breath and giving his reflection a glare, walking away from that section. He quickly made his way into the sweet ice tea section and grabbed some mango flavored drink. He was _not_ going to drink his problems away. He was stronger.

' _So then why don't I feel stronger?'_ Morty looked at the forgotten beer aisle one last time.

He walked up to the check out counter and quickly placed the items down. The old man gave him a smirk.

He scanned and charged his items rather quick, probably noticing he was in a bit of a hurry. Morty dug out of his pockets a crumbled up five dollar bill and handed it to him.

As he grabbed his items and placed them in a bag, he began to walk out as he heard the man talk.

"Hey kid, thanks for makin' the right choice back there." He said while nodding towards the beer aisle.

Morty cringed inwardly. ' _Oh geez, now this guy just saw my sad "cry for help",_ _way to go.'_ Morty stuttered out a lame apology and walked out, looking at the name of the store. ' _Mental note, never ever come by here in your sad life.'_

He continued walking, checking the time on his phone. Three thirty. Yikes, he really should have been home by now. But who cares, right? It was past the point of caring even if his parents were worried or anything. He just needed to be alone and think.

A buzz went off in his pocket and he sees its his phone. The word ' _Mom'_ is on top of the screen with the 'receive' and 'decline' options. Well, he probably should answer they were probably really worried. He thought for a second and decided to answer.

Or had the intention to. As he was about to touch the 'accept call' slot, his phone started glitching. Uncharged. _No battery_ was seen last before it turned black, for good.

Oh how _wonderful._ Just lovely. Morty sighed, super annoyed. Well, if he was going to get into trouble for being late then he might as well be super _late._ He would get the punishment for the same thing anyways.

Decided to drag out the hours, he went to his local park and spotted the swings. He made his way to one and sat down, seeing no one was at the park. Just the slow creaking of the old rusty swings was heard and the sound of chains moving in the wind.

Morty closed his eyes and held the chain tightly, feeling the cold metal against his palm until he couldn't feel anything, nothing. _Numb._

* * *

Morty hadn't showed up. She tried everything, she called the school, some of his classmates. Even talked to the neighbors to see if he at least passed by. Which he hadn't.

Oh god, where was that kid?

At first, Beth thought he was with Rick. But to her surprise, Rick was in the garage with the new girl he had hired. When she asked if he knew where Morty was, Rick said he didn't know and that he wasn't keeping tabs on him. She then looked at the girl hoping to see if she knew anything but she simply shrugged her shoulders before she could get out a word.

She checked his room, the bathroom, checked in with Summer every five minutes even though she doubted he would be in there, and even check the backyard a couple of times. All with no sign of Morty.

Beth looked at her watch, ' _three thirty'_ it read.

"Alright, enough is enough, I'm calling him." Beth dialed his number.

A couple of rings went off before it went to voicemail. _'That little turd.'_ She narrowed her eyes and sighed, rubbing her temples. When Jerry hears this, he's going to be furious and somehow blame this on her father like always. And he had nothing to do with it, or at least, that's what she thought.

Beth walked to the garage, stopping at the door and breathing out before going inside. She really did hate bothering her father when he was busy, especially if he was cranky.

She cleared her throat, wanting to catch his attention. He merely looked up and sighed, clearly annoyed that he was being interrupted again.

"What is it this time, Beth?" He said while going back to his work with Melanie helping, occasionally bringing Rick materials when he needed them.

She coughed awkwardly and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Um, dad, are you sure you haven't seen Morty? Or he hasn't texted you or anything? It's almost four o'clock and he hasn't even called. And I tried calling him myself but he wouldn't pick up. I'm just worried," she trailed off, looking to the side at the washing machine.

"B-beth I swear, t-that kid is probably hanging out somewhere with his dip ass friends or something at the movies or whatever these stupid teens do nowadays. Just calm down." Rick said while putting his newest project down and turning around to face his daughter, leaning on the table behind him and crossing his arms.

Beth sighed.

"Thats the thing, dad, he doesn't have friends." She said.

"T-then he finally made some today, I don't know, Beth, what the hell y-you want me to do?" Rick said while taking a sip of his small grey flask.

"Please dad, help me find him." Beth said looking at the clock, seeing there was ten minutes before it was four thirty.

Rick grumbled out his breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"F-fine, but after we find that little ass shit, he's doing my laundry for a whole month for being a pain in the ass." Rick said while rumbling through his cabinets looking for something.

Beth sighed but nodded her head.

He found what he was looking for and turned it on, it beeped indicating it was functioning still.

"What is that?" Beth asked looking at it.

"I-Its a M-Morty tracking device. It basically tracks his brain waves and acts like a gps. I built this a while back." He said, while that was true, he had built it incase Morty ever got lost on an adventure. At least, that's what he had told Morty.

He pressed some buttons and pressed the big red button. Two little lights bulbs were attached at the head of the device, a red and a green one. Red indicating that Morty's brain waves were unavailable or there was an error, green indicating that it was working.

So Rick was greatly confused and a bit concerned when the device gave a low beep with the light turning red and the screen flashing the word ' _ERROR'_ in bold letters.

"Uh-Oh. This isn't good," Rick said frowning at the thing, popping open the circuits to see if everything was in place. Confused, he was surprised to see everything was in order.

"Uh-oh? What's that supposed to mean?" Beth said worriedly.

"I-It means for some weird reason, it's not letting me track his brain waves. Which means one of two things; this thing is probably broken," he paused looking at Beth. "O-or, he's dead." Rick said narrowing his eyes at the tracker.

"Dad!"

"H-hey in my defense, w-we... me and Morty haven't used this thing in months. Maybe it's broken or something."

Just as Beth was going to reply, the front door was heard slamming shut. Everyone walked to the living, expecting for Morty to be standing in the door way.

Instead, however, Jerry was seen putting his jacket on the coat hanger.

Beth sighed disappointedly.

"Geez, nice to see you too, loving wife." Jerry said grumpy. His interview did not go well in the slightest.

"Jerry, Morty hasn't shown up and I'm worried. He hasn't called and he didn't even say he was going out or anything and I don't know what to d—" Just as Beth was about to finish her sentence, the door opened slowly.

* * *

 _A/N: finally updated! I honestly have no idea why it took me a couple of days to write this chapter. It usually doesn't take me this long. Oh well, anyways, finally got a nice review today! Thank you, I appreciate it. Please review, any thoughts, suggestions, anything! Until next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: 'Notha update! Woot woot! Haha anyways, finally on summer break doing nothin' but taking shits and eating my family's food. Oh! Also I created a tumblr for rm, so look forward to me giving y'all the username of that in the future. Anyways, enjoy, or don't; dont care.

* * *

Summer walked through the door.

In sync disappointed sighs were heard from the family in the room.

"Damn, so happy to see you all too." Summer said while crossing her arms, obviously defensively.

"Summer, please, if you know where Morty is, for the love of God, _please_ tell us." Beth said while looking into the kitchen, eyeing a cabinet. _Her_ cabinet.

Summer shook her head. _Unbelievable,_ she thought as her temper flared.

"Do you really think I had something to do with this, really Mom? Wow that's _so_ fair of you to think!" Summer said annoyed.

"You know what Summer, I don't know _what_ to believe! I'm here busting my ass for people who don't even appreciate it! When you're working 5 to 9 of work and still having to try and keep a useless marriage while you have two fucking kids who would don't appreciate shit, _then_ come talk to me about fair!" Beth lashed out; gasping at the end of her lecture. Red blotches were seen on Beths pale face with tears welling up, threatening to spill. She had _not_ meant to say that.

"You know what, I understand why Morty left! He was so tired of this!" Summer signaled to her family members. "He was _soooo_ done with all this disfunctionality shit we have going on, and I don't blame him! Hell, I might as well do the same thing! Anything to stop this madness!" Summer yelled back, tears already flowing freely down her face.

"Don't you dare," Beth whispered, her throat burning.

"J-just, just go upstairs. We'll deal with this later, right now we have to find out where Morty is." Beth said with tears falling down her face. She grabbed her head, feeling her headache getting worse by the minute.

Beth gives out a shaky sigh and heads to the kitchen, getting out her stash of wine. She heads straight for the bottle of deep red wine and chugs it down. She wipes her mouth from the excess wine droplets from the corner of her mouth.

She heads to the couch with Jerry, discussing calling the cops or going out to find him themselves.

Without them noticing, Morty slips through the garage door quietly. Seeing that Rick wasn't in the garage, he made a run for it to the kitchen, to see his parents in the living room, their backs facing him. He quietly sneaks upstairs, praying they didn't hear him.

Only to trip on his untied shoelaces. A thump was heard with a pained groan followed behind it.

 _'Fuck, fuck, fuck!'_ Morty thought, panicking.

"Shit," was heard from the brunette haired boy.

All eyes were on the staircase, revealing Morty, on his hands and knees, in the middle of the stair case. He sighed and closed his eyes. Three, two, on-.

"Mortimer Smith! Where in the hell have you been, young man?!" Beth stood up from the couch, scolding her son.

 _'Wow,'_ he thought bitterly, ' _took her quicker than_ _usual_.'

"Um, I-I, out?" He said, lamely.

"Oh, _out?_ Well young man, why don't you sit here and tell us how much _fun_ out was, hmm? Tell us how _fun_ it was to have us worried sick! I thought something had happened to you, all while you were out having fun!"

"I never said I was having _fun,"_ Morty looked down and mumbled. He looked at the clock. It read eight o'clock. He wasn't _that_ late.

Beth sighed angrily and looked down.

"Come here," she whispered. Morty slowly obeyed her orders.

"Where were you? Morty you had us, _me,_ worried sick! Does that not matter to you that I worry? Why didn't you call? How _hard_ was it too call?" Beth said while rubbing her head, her face red and blotchy.

"I-l, sorry, my phone died, I was with a friend I met today and I had agreed to show him around," he lied.

"I-I, I'm so sorry for worrying you guys, but se-, look, I'm fine." Morty said, giving her a forced smile showing that no harm was done.

Beth looked at him skeptically but still accepted his excuse, even if it did seem a bit sketchy, she was just glad he was home.

"Fine, but next time, Morty, _call_ first please," Beth warned him. Morty nodded rapidly, feeling a bit bad for causing trouble.

"I p-promise I won't do it again, I-I, my bad." He sincerely apologized.

"Well dinner is all ready set, you hungry?" Beth said looking at the boy. Morty's stomach turned and he felt a bit sick.

"N-nah, I'm just, I-I'm going to bed," he said, fake yawning. Beth wasn't having it though.

"Nonsense, I didn't give you any money today so you couldn't have eaten already. Come sit down." Beth insisted. Morty sighed.

"I-ok." He finished tiredly.

He was the first to sit until his family members and a she devil slowly started filling in the chairs. He didn't even bother to sit next to Rick.

His mom served him a normal portion of food, but to him, it looked enormous since his appetite was more then gone at this point. He felt sick to his stomach.

"So, who was this friend you were showing around, hun?" Beth said while taking a swig of her water.

Morty swallowed the small amount of food he had in his mouth.

"Oh, j-just, it was this new kid, he's new here." He lied sloppily. Hopefully no one caught him out on his bullshit.

Speaking of which, Melanie was looking at him with a weird expression. Almost as if she was trying to see his own thoughts or something. It was creeping him out.

And with that bit a courage and anger, Morty glared at her until she looked back at her own food.

"Morty, did you get any sleep? You look terrible, buddy," his dad said looking at him too. Holy fuck, was he some sort of project that everyone was trying to figure out. His head started pulsing a bit. _Great_.

He looked at his broccoli and took a small bite.

"Fine." He finished curtly.

"Hey, do you want some ibuprofen, o-or, u-um something, you look like shit, man." Melanie spoke.

Wait a minute, she _dared_ to talk to him. What the actual fuck.

"Hey, do you want to, I-I don't know, mind _your_ own fucking business?" He said looking at her through a glare. She had the _nerve._

 _"Morty!"_ Beth hissed.

Melanie looked at him for what seemed like eternity.

Then she did what no one was expecting.

She _laughed._ She held her hand over her mouth and guffawed. She slammed her hand on that table and threw her head back and let out a loud giggle.

Morty looked at her with disbelief and looked at Rick, who was looking at her with the same reaction.

She wiped the tears from laughing and fanned her very red face and calmed herself down. She gave out a happy sigh and leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed.

"No, seriously dude, here I got something for you," she got up from the table and walked into the kitchen. Everyone just looked at him and her, back and forth.

A rattle noise was heard followed by a clink and water running. She then returned with a glass of water and something in hand. She stopped infront of Morty and pushed her hand infront of him, revealing a small blue pill.

He just looked at her like she was crazy. She probably _was._ Hell, for all he knew, that was some sort of poison or something.

"Oh my-just _take it._ " She sighed, pushing it in his face one more time. Morty looked at her with his very tired eyes.

"W-what the hell is this?" He said defiantly while looking away from her in the opposite direction, like what a three year old would do if you made him eat his vegetables.

" _Just take it_ , my God, do you want to stop looking like a piece of shit and get better or what?" She sighed annoyed.

"Rather take a shit and eat it while the whole school watches me than take anything _you_ give me." Morty said while getting up from the table and climbing the stairs while his mother sighed.

"What a diva that guy amiright?" She said while taking a seat back on her chair.

Beth gave her a apologetic smile.

"Sorry, he's just going through shit right now, you know, teen age '16' year old stuff."

She shook her head. No, something was off.

"Y-yeah, just leave 'em alone, Mel. He's, he's jus' being a piece of shi-urp-t right now." Rick burped out.

She nodded slowly, only agreeing just so they would get off her back. Sometimes these people were too far up their own asses to see something that was _right_ infront of them. She sighed and excused herself, going into the garage, seeing if Rick had anything for her to do while he finished eating.

* * *

 _'Stupid, what the fuck does she even know, doesn't she know shes the cause of all this and she still thinks she can sit down and try and 'help' him? What the fuck was she playing at?!'_ Morty sighed angrily in his room.

Ugh! She was such a, well, a bitch!

Morty slumped on his bed, his face red as could possibly be. He has had it with these stupid new changes. Why can't things be normal?

He got into bed and sighed.

What was the point, nothing mattered in the end. He felt like they had betrayed him in a way. Especially Rick.

He felt tears start welling up and his anger was worsening. He blinked them away before they could spill.

' _Stop being a little bitch. Why are you even crying over someone who doesn't even care about himself, and never nobody else. Not you.'_

All he was to him was an object. A stupid shield. He just used him for his brainwaves— wait. _Brainwaves._ If he's no longer taking him on adventures to at least shield Rick, then _who_ in the world is he using now? Melanie?

No, as much as he hates to admit, she seemed, well, 'smart'. She didn't seem to have "Morty waves".

Morty frowned. Did he replace him with a device or something? Wow, he didn't know what was worse; being replaced by a girl or a machine.

He closed his eyes, praying for sleep to come. And of course, to no avail. He wanted to stop thinking so deep. He just wanted sleep.

He remembered some sleeping pills he had back when he used to have nightmares that wouldn't allow him to sleep. Good thing he kept them.

He hesitated for a second, remembering how bad they were for your sleeping schedule and how it fucked up your body. But he was desperate for sleep.

With that, he decided to fuck it all and took four sleeping pills for good measure and closed his eyes, slowly feeling his body start to feel lighter by the minute until he felt nothing.

* * *

 _Wednesday morning_

Beth sighed impatiently. This was the third time she called Mortys name to come down for breakfast. And no answer was heard at all.

"He probably overslept, Beth, go check on him since calling him isn't working," Jerry said while playing on his tablet and sipping on his coffee. Beth rolled her eyes.

"Ah yes, thanks for pointing out the obvious, you doof." She mumbled out while heading upstairs.

 _'Coming home late and oversleeping? Oh this kid was in deep shit.'_ Beth knocked on the door loudly and called out his name. Nothing.

She opened the door to reveal his somewhat clean room, the door illuminating the said room at its quake.

Morty was seen sprawled out on his bed, still asleep. Beth looked at the clock, _seven twenty. 'He's going to be late.'_ Beth sighed and began to shake the teenager.

"Morty, wake up, you have fifteen minutes to get ready before your late!" She kept shaking him, expecting him to moan out "five more minutes" or even "I don't wanna" but to her surprise, no protest was heard.

In fact, he wasn't even reacting to her waking him up.

Beth's face frowned, confused. Morty was always a light sleeper.

"Morty?"

She began to shake faster, the bed shaking with her.

"Hey! Wake up! Morty?" She felt a pit in her stomach.

"Dad?! Oh my god, dad! Morty won't wake up! Did you have anything to do with this?!" Beth screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping this was some experiment Rick was trying out or something. Footsteps were heard behind her.

"What the hel-urp-l are you saying, Beth?" Rick said while walking into the room. He saw Morty in his bed, dead asleep and Beth still trying to wake him. The kid didn't even budge.

"Dad, did you do something? Is this a part of some thing your testing? Why isn't he waking up?!" Beth said, looking at her father urgently for an answer.

"M-urp-ove," Rick said while taking Beths place, looking at Morty. He checked for a pulse and found it working fine. Rick frowned and shoved the kid, thinking maybe Beth's pushes weren't hard enough to wake him. But, his shoves were fruitless too.

Rick looked around, in search of anything indicating that something had to do with. He stopped when he saw a orange little bottle that was on his nightstand.

"Sleeping pills," Rick exclaimed. He picked them up and read the thing, then looked at the sleeping form that refused to wake. Well, he wasn't dead, that was for sure. But how many did this kid take, Jesus.

Rick walked out, water was heard running and then stopped, followed by footsteps that were coming into the room, now with everyone watching.

Rick passed by everyone with a cup in hand. He simply walked over to the bed and told Beth to step back, which she did hesitantly. He then stuck out his hand with the cup with water and poured it on the sleeping figure.

Morty woke up with a gasp and felt something _extremely_ cold hit his body, interrupting his sleep.

"What the _fuck!"_ He gasped out while coughing out some water that managed to get into his mouth and nose.

"Rise and shine, princess," Rick said with his arms crossed, his flask in his right hand.

"W-w-what the hell are you guys _d-doing?!"_ Morty shrieked, shivering because his body was wet and cold.

"What the fuck? Really, kid? How about you start explaining this," Rick said while throwing the bottle of sleeping pills.

"W-w, I mean what's more to explain, I was trying to get a good nights rest, what's wrong with you guys?! C-coming in here and throwing water at me? I-I, like what's wrong with you people!" Morty said while getting out of bed and finding a towel to dry off on, pushing past his grandfather and mother.

"Well, y-y-urp-ou, I guess you're mom thought since you weren't waking up and we saw the pills," Rick trailed off.

"Oh my g- you guys thought I had killed myself o-or something?! Oh geez, that's seriously- that's messed up! Do I look that sad to you?" Morty said while turning to his mother who was sitting on his bed, feeling foolish.

"Yeah well, you going MIA yesterday and not really eating dinner last night didn't help, you know." Beth whispered.

"Ugh! Get out! I, I'm, I-I don't wanna hear it!" Morty ushered out his family members out of his room.

"Don't lock the door!" Beth warned.

"Yeah yeah," Morty sighed.

"And hurry up, you're going to be late for school so Ricks taking you!" Oh _splendid._

* * *

Morty hastily walked up to the space ship and climbed aboard, Rick already waiting for him in the vehicle.

"Hurry up, y-you l-l-little bitch! I-I need to get shit done today." He grumbled out, looking out the window. Morty closed the door slowly and bucked up while staring ahead. Rick started the engine, letting it warm up a bit.

Morty hugged his yellow hoodie closer while looking down. ' _Geez, he really needs to clean his damn car, this shit is a pigsty,'_ Morty mentally judged, disgusted.

Bottles of beer, hard liquor, and fast food wrappers littered the floor. Morty kicked some bottles that were blocking his feet from the floor, rolling underneath the car seat, some still having its contents in it.

"M-morty, if you're going to be a f-fucking martyr about my mess then j-just, get the fuck out, you bit-urp-ch," Rick said while taking a big gulp of his flask.

"W-whatever," Morty murmured, crossing his arms. He slumped back in his seat and looked out the window, with a small scold on his face. The car levitating with a small hum in the sky. He hated how mad he was at Rick. But, he couldn't help it.

"A-alright kid, w-what the fucks the matter with you?" Rick said, pulling over on top of a roof god knows where.

"I'm going to be late," Morty murmured, still gazing out the window.

"M-morty, s-shut the fuck up about school, that's irrelevant right now. W-why are you so rude to every-url-one?" Rick spit out while the green saliva began spewing out, taking a drink out of his flask.

"I-I said, I'm going to be late, so if your just going to, y-you know, keep me here to ask your dumbass questions, then I'm leaving!" He exclaimed annoyed.

Ok, maybe that was a bit harsh, but what he did to him was way more messed up.

"Y-you l-little shit, what the fu-urp-ck is up with you! You're l-little attitude is seriously getting on my nerves. Either you tell me wh-urp-at the fucks got your panties in a twist o-or I'll tell your mom your depressed o-or something so she can, I-I don't know, t-take you to a freaking therapist or some shit." Rick threatened, crossing his arms.

Morty sighed. He did _not_ want to do this right now.

"Fine," Morty said in a annoyed tone.

"S-see kid? Wasn't s-so hard now was it—" Rick was cut off by a huff.

"D-do what ever you wanna do, Rick. Ok? I-im, I'm done being m-manipulated, Rick! D-done! Do whatever, I-I I don't care," Morty interrupted.

Rick just looked at Morty in bewilderment. He raised his brow while taking a swig out of his flask. Empty. He put it back on his coat pocket and started driving again.

An awkward silence filled the car, so bad that Morty was contemplating jumping out and risking living or dying just to get out of there. The awkwardness just thick enough that it was suffocating him.

He looked at his watch, the school's bell already had rung, commencing 1st period. He was 15 minutes late but he stopped caring anymore.

Rick landed the ship, roughly parking it in front of the now abandoned school. Morty gathered his things and avoided looking at Rick, even though he could feel Rick burn holes at the back of his head.

"L-listen, Morty—" the door slamming shut, cutting off what he was about to say.

Slow footsteps were heard, heading towards the stairs. Behind him, he heard the car start back to life and a couple of seconds later, it humming away, leaving him alone.

Morty sighed, relieved he could finally breathe again.

His victory was short lived though, when a green portal opened right in front of him, startling the teen.

"W-what, what the fuck, Rick, just leave me alo—" Morty's speech was now cut off by a hand being thrown at his face, covering his mouth and part of his nose. Morty struggled, trying to wiggle out and scream for help, but whoever was holding him captive had an iron hold on him, holding on to his arm and waist.

They held harder, trying to push Morty into the portal. But Morty kept resisting, even though they squeezed harder and stronger.

Morty was going to have bruises by the end of this. And what was worse, he couldn't even see who was trying to kidnap him. What he would give to have Rick stay a minute longer. But of course he had to be bitter to him.

' _That's what you get you stupid fuck! See, everything has a consequence, and now you're fucking screwed because you wanted to give someone the silent treatment instead of being straight forward!'_ Morty inner self scolded him.

He almost forgot about what was happening behind him. _Almost._ But, he felt them pushing him further into the portal, and with one last thrust, they were both thrown into the green swirling light, only a buzz was heard, indicating that they had entered the other dimension and shortly after, the portal closed. And not a second after, the bell rang, indicating that first period was over and second was commencing.

Teens poured out, walking where literally fifteen seconds ago, Morty was crying for help, now gone to God knows where.

A/N: I first want to thank all those of you who bothered to even read this crappy story. Thanks all who reviewed and shit. Also sorry for taking forever, but, I'm back. I'll update next chapter soon, it may take a while because I think I'm going to make it long but I promise I won't take _too_ long. Ok, until next chapter!


	5. 5

_Day before_ _kidnap: October 6th, 2017_

* * *

"Are you getting the kid then, Boss?" A Rick's gruffy voice said.

He looked at him and narrowed his eyes. Was he mocking him?

" _Yeah, as soon as you get your head out of your ass, you idiot. Of course we are, just not time yet. We'll have to wait just a little longer. Then, the kids mine."_ He said with a smirk.

"You do know you're playing with fire, right? I'm not the only one that sees this? I-I mean, they're C137, that Rick will annihilate you, bro. I-I mean, _sir_."

He glared at him, really considering ripping his throat piece by piece but choosing not to, but only because it would set him behind. Boy was he dancing around his grave. Of course he'll win this. And won't let a Rick of all people ruin this.

"Fa-urp-aat chance winning this one" Rick belched out.

He smiled. In a second he pulled out a small remote. He looked at Rick for a second until he pressed a button.

Out of no where, a zap noise followed by a yelp filled the air. A thud was heard and Rick was on the floor, moaning in absolute pain.

He walked on over to were Rick was sprawled on the floor and stopped in front of him, hands behind his back in a almost casual way as he bent down to eye level with Rick while he withered.

" _Run you're fucking mouth one more time. I dare you."_ He said too calmly.

"Ah, I'm s-sorry, fuck." Rick groaned out.

 _"You know, I may be playing with fire, but this time I won't be the one to crash and burn"_ He said leaving him to tend to himself.

He needs to get a different kind of Rick. This one seriously was pissing him off.

But then again, they all do.

* * *

 _"Be ready in an hour, we leave and then follow the plan accordingly."_

Rick looked up.

"You got this?" Rick's rough voice asked.

He smiled.

 _"But of course, leave it to me."_

He would not get away. Not this time.

* * *

He looked in the mirror quitely. Calmingly, he combed his hair. No expression showing on his face as he combed his hair back.

" _Good day, oh what a good day."_ He hummed over and over as he fixed his hair. Of course his hair didn't need any fixing, but he couldn't be done until it was _perfect._ It is a big day, after all.

He looked at himself, looking for any hairs that may be sticking up. Tapping his foot lightly while humming that tune he never seems to remember afterwards, he set the brush down.

Everything was in place. Everything was fine. Things were going his way. He couldn't ask for anything better.

" _Good day_." He hummed calmly.

He lazily gazed at his clothes. Black and red slacks. He fixed his red tie, making sure it was straight and tight enough.

" _Hm hm hm,"_

 _Bang bang bang_

A loud knock was heard, interrupting him mid hum.

" _What,"_ He barked, annoyed that he couldn't be left alone for one measly second.

"Y-urp-ou told me to tell you when it was time," Rick grumbled out.

He grimaced, disgusted by his gross appearance. Green saliva dripped down from his chin, falling onto the floor making a _splat_ sound on the tile.

" _What the fuck did I tell you about spitting around me, you piece of shit,"_ Rick rolled his eyes and burped.

Wiping his spit off with his lab coat, Rick took out his flask, uncapping it and took a sip.

"Geez, I'm sorry, you're highness." Rick said sarcastically. He folded his arms and leaned back into the wall.

He glared at him and pulled out a small remote like device. Upon seeing it, Rick flinched and cowered down.

" _Heh, pathetic. Just like all you Rick's."_ He said, putting the remote away.

" _Don't forget who you're talking to, you worthless trash. Or do I need to remind you?"_ He said while turning to the mirror again.

"N-no, I, um, I ap-apologize, _sir,"_ Rick said through his

teeth.

A cold empty smile formed across his face.

" _Good. All done, let's get going. I got shit to do and lives to fuck up_." He said while opening a small marble box. He opened it, picking up a small piece of black silky fabric. He tied the knot around his head and made sure the wires were in place, then pulled out black matching gloves. Feeling satisfied, Evil Morty looked at himself one last time before walking away, only hearing the _clack_ sound of his dress shoes behind him and the sound of the portal gun opening.

" _Oh what a good day."_

* * *

A/N: I know kinda short but tell me what you think?


End file.
